


Halloween Princess

by poetzproblem



Series: This Is Halloween [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetzproblem/pseuds/poetzproblem
Summary: Another year, another matching couple's Halloween costume. Fifth in the Halloween series followingWay Haught Halloween.





	Halloween Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This is a very short visit with Halloween!Faberry. It was more or less an attempt for me to chip away at the writer's block that's been plaguing me for a few months. Entirely unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

_That's what we all dream about, isn't it?_  
_Someone who looks so deeply into our soul that they'd find something worth dying for._  
_~Gabrielle, Xena: Warrior Princess_

* * *

Another year, another matching couple's Halloween costume.

An amused grin pulls at Quinn's lips as she completes her annual onceover in the mirror. Lifting a hand, she runs her fingers through her newly shorn blonde locks until they're tousled to her liking. Her hair hasn't been this short since she'd first cut it off back in high school and she's still getting used to it, but with only a few months left until she officially graduates from law school, she'd felt like it was time for a change—time to look less like a sorority girl and more like a confident, successful lawyer. She already has a coveted internship at a high-profile law firm that's almost certain to translate into a post-graduate position, assuming she passes the bar.

Her boss adores her.

Her boss also adores Rachel.

Her boss might reevaluate both of those opinions should she happen to see them right now.

Shaking her head, Quinn gives her green halter top a little tug to make sure she won't be having any wardrobe malfunctions. She really doesn't want to flash anyone at the Anderson-Hummel Halloween Spooktacular tonight, and there really isn't much to this costume. The top leaves her midriff completely bare, and the accompanying burgundy skirt is nearly as short as the one she used to wear back in her cheerio days. The matching boots at least offer some coverage for her calves, but her thighs are on full display.

She'd only agreed to this outfit this year because Rachel's costume is equally as revealing—well, Rachel's doesn't reveal  _her_  abs to the elements, but Quinn had put Rachel in short shorts and a midriff-revealing top  _last_ year, so she couldn't mount much of a defense when Rachel had suggested this.

Glancing at Rachel now, Quinn lets her gaze roam appreciatively over the formfitting black faux leather corset accented with gold 'armor' and the very short matching gladiator skirt and knee-high boots that showcase her muscled thighs. Rachel might be a far cry from her chosen character in brute strength and temperament, but lord does she fill out the costume to perfection.

Well— _almost_.

Quinn's determined girlfriend is currently struggling to fasten one of her four armbands in just the right place and grumbling under her breath about stubborn, disobedient accessories. Laughing, Quinn steps closer and reaches out to slide her fingers along Rachel's arm. "Here, oh great warrior princess, allow me," she offers, gently brushing Rachel's clumsy fingers away from their fruitless task so she can fasten the snaps on her armband.

"Thanks," Rachel murmurs with a sheepish grin while her own eyes dip down to take in Quinn's costume.

Xena and Gabrielle—the foremothers of lesbian subtext on television.

Rachel has been binge watching the old series ever since her agent had arranged an audition for a guest appearance on the soon-to-begin-filming reboot as a gender-swapped Hades. The remake had been put on ice for a little while, but a new writer had come onboard earlier this year, and the network had decided to go ahead with a ten episode order to be aired as a midseason replacement sometime next year. Rachel really wants the role—it's only two episodes right now but there's a chance to be recurring if the series gets picked up long term. It would be an ideal fit with her schedule, assuming the workshop that she's been involved in since February can find the funding to move forward with its off-Broadway production.

The music of Blondie had been playing non-stop in their apartment for months thanks to that show. Quinn really hopes it gets the greenlight. Rachel will absolutely rock as a punk Lolita.

But right now, Rachel is rocking her Xena obsession. She'd never seen the original show in its first airing, and Quinn really hadn't either, though she'd caught bits and pieces of a few old episodes thanks to her sister's teenaged quest for kickass television characters. Quinn had been too young to really know what she was watching at the time, and she doubts that she would have clued into the subtext back then even if she'd seen the entire series from beginning to end. She  _was_  hopelessly repressed about those things until college.

She can't deny that she's gotten as into the show now as Rachel has, despite knowing that Xena and Gabrielle were never technically confirmed as a couple, and—well, Xena did end up kind of dead. But as much as she's enjoyed falling into a 'new' fandom with Rachel, Quinn wasn't quite as eager as her girlfriend to voluntarily don these skimpy costumes for Halloween, especially when a good number of their mutual friends and co-workers will see them at the party tonight. And really, Quinn personally thinks she's more of a Xena while Rachel is definitely more of a Gabrielle, but she can't deny that, aesthetically at least, they both fit their costumes perfectly.

Even so—

"Maybe next year, we can pick costumes with fewer snaps and hooks and laces," Quinn suggests wryly, briefly glancing down at her own laced-up halter top, "and maybe a little more material."

The tip of Rachel's tongue pokes out to slide across her lower lip as her gaze moves up and down Quinn's body. "I don't know. Those laces are pretty flattering on you," she compliments with a lascivious grin.

"Keep it in your skirt, Xena," Quinn chides laughingly before picking up the other armband and easily fastening it around Rachel's other arm.

"But yours is so much more appealing," Rachel flirts, leaning into Quinn's body as she wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and lets one palm dip down to match the curve of her ass. "It's giving me an entirely new appreciation for ancient Greece."

Quinn's eyes narrow. "I highly doubt any of this is authentic Greek attire." Although she can't deny that Rachel's skin tight corset is doing wonderful things for her cleavage—not to mention Quinn's libido.

"It should have been. You certainly look like a goddess in it."

Quinn chuckles at that, shaking her head, though she's undeniably thrilled by the compliment. "Flattery will get you anywhere you want to go," she admits huskily.

"I know," Rachel replies with a cheeky grin, rocking forward to grace Quinn's lips with a soft kiss. Her boots have just enough of a lift to make their height difference a little less noticeable—which is a good thing, since Xena is supposed to be much taller than Gabrielle. Rachel doesn't quite manage to pull that off, but at least Quinn isn't towering over her quite so much tonight.

Quinn lets herself fall into their kiss while one of Rachel's hands lift until inquisitive fingers sink into her hair. Rachel really loves her haircut, and Quinn  _loves_ that Rachel loves her haircut. It's really been an all-around win for her. A familiar warmth heats Quinn's belly before bubbling up to flow through her blood. In more than five years together, her reaction to Rachel has never lessened. It's only grown deeper and richer with time.

"Is that a chakram in your skirt or are you just happy to see me?" Quinn jokes when Rachel finally pulls back.

With a grin, Rachel assures her that it's, "Both." Her expression turns tender then, and she drops her hand back to Quinn's waist. "I love that you do this with me every year."

"I do this with you because I love you." And, okay—also because it's pretty fun.

"I love you too," Rachel echoes with a sweet smile. "And if I only have thirty seconds to live…."

Quinn rolls her eyes, recognizing the quote from the most recent episode they'd watched. "We're going to be together … for eternity. You brought out the best in me." And that's a truth that has nothing to do with any television show and everything to do with Rachel and the life they've built—are still building—together.

Rachel practically beams at her. "This is how I want to live them, looking into your eyes."

"I expect you to be looking into my eyes for a lot longer than thirty seconds, Rach," Quinn decrees firmly. "Thirty  _years_ , at least. Sixty is preferable."

"How about seventy plus?" Rachel counters solemnly.

"I can work with that," Quinn agrees, reaching up to cup Rachel's cheek.

In truth, even seventy won't be nearly enough. She's expecting eternity, just like Xena and Gabrielle.

Quinn thinks about the little box hidden away at the bottom of her briefcase with all the boring law books and legal files that Rachel won't go anywhere near for fear of costing Quinn her law degree—the sparkling diamond tucked safely inside the blue velvet lining—and she smiles. Their anniversary is a few months away, and Quinn plans to make it a memorable one.

They won't be anyone but themselves, taking the next step of their journey together.

Smiling a secret smile, Quinn ghosts another kiss over Rachel's lips before she steps away to pick up her staff and the plastic sword that's leaning against the dresser. Holding the prop out for her girlfriend to accept, Quinn nods her head. "Come on, Xena. Let's go have a Halloween adventure."

Gripping the sword surely in her hand, Rachel flashes a wide smile before making a valiant attempt at Xena's famous battle cry. "Aiyiyiyiyi!"

Quinn laughs unreservedly, shaking her head again. "Maybe you should stick to singing, Rach."

Rachel aims a practiced scowl in her direction. "Careful, Quinn, or I just might make you reenact the musical episode later tonight," she threatens playfully.

Quinn lets a sexy smirk pull at her lips as she leans closer to her girlfriend. "Oh, you'll definitely be singing," she promises wickedly, thoroughly enjoying the darkening of Rachel's eyes and the low moan that rumbles in the back of her throat when Quinn captures her mouth once again.

Rachel might be a warrior princess tonight, but Quinn is still the queen of her heart, and it's a role she intends to play for the rest of their lives.


End file.
